The Skinny: A Tom x Bill story
by calhale
Summary: After a laundry incident, Tom is forced to deal with some rather interesting and heated emotions he's had bottled up. Rated M for a reason, most notably cum stained jeans. I don't own Tom or Bill Kaulitz or Tokio Hotel


Tom stood in his bedroom and stared at the offensive garment that was folded perfectly on his bed. His lips pursed together in contempt as he observed the meticulously ironed dark wash denim. He was in shock. This never happened. Never in all the years of his existence had this ever happened. Simone was always so perfect, so careful. Never in the fifteen years she had been doing his laundry had she once had a slip up and given him something that wasn't his own. But the evidence was staring him in the face, and sitting there on his faded black sheets was a pair of tight, constricting fashionable skinny jeans.

A small huff of disgust and hopelessness escaped him as he folded his arms across his chest and started to pace while looking at the insulting bit of fabric and metal. After wearing a small trail into his carpet an alarming thought struck. "I bet it wasn't mom. I bet this was all Bill's idea. He's trying to get me into tighter jeans. Well you're not fooling me Billa. I'm too smart for that. You hear that Bill! I'm not falling for that one!" Tom yelled at the unassuming pants.

Tom continued to huff as the presence of the pants continued to fill his room. "You thought I wouldn't notice. You thought I would not pay attention and just slip 'em on, didn't ya? Well you thought wrong. I caught you."

The skinny jeans remained silent and still, much to Tom's disappointment. He wanted them to fight him, like their owner would; as if there were just an extension of their keeper. Tom grabbed the denims and held them up before him. "Look at you, there's barely enough fabric to cover my balls let alone my package." Tom sneered at them before throwing them on the bed in disgust.

They remained as they had before, silent and unmoving. Growling, Tom collapsed onto his bed next to the pants. Once again he picked them up and looked at them. "That's what he wants isn't it? You wanna see my package don't you Billa?" Tom's voice slowly slide from frustration and fear into the silky smooth creep it took on when he picked up chicks.

Hesitantly, Tom nuzzled the tip of his nose along the inseam of Bill's jeans. "Or better yet, I bet you want me to see yours. Nuzzle right up close to it like this." Without thinking, Tom's tongue snaked out and licked the cold metal of the zipper, playing with it absently.

Tom brought the denim closer to his chest and inhaled. Deep underneath the scent of laundry soap there was still a faint hint of something that Tom's heart told him was Bill. He breathed in deeply again, taking in as much of the scent as he could. It was a comforting smell, something deep and dark and hot that made Tom feverish and left him wanting. He wasn't sure what he was wanting, but he knew it involved drinking in more and more of the musky scent that permeated there.

Tom's breath staggered as he rolled over onto his side with his nose buried into the rough material of Bill's jeans and his hands made they're way down into his own. Tom hissed as his hands touched the heated flesh of his erection. Keeping his nose buried within the fold of Bill's denims, Tom worked himself in the slow, hard way he favored whenever Bill seemed to drag up this type of emotion in him.

It wasn't a rare thing, nor was it something that Tom fought anymore. He shared everything with Bill. Bill was his other half, his soul mate, and he had come to terms with that. "Love is composed on one soul inhabiting two bodies." Tom groaned as his fingertips tripped over the weeping head of his cock with each tug on his swollen member. It was a rationalization he used when he needed to tell himself it wasn't wrong to want to have his brother in every way.

He wasn't going to last long; not with Bill's scent so near him, not with the image of Bill filling his head. Shivers ran down Tom's spine. He was almost there. That warm golden feeling was beginning to pool low in his gut and Tom bit his lip to hold back from moaning his little brothers name to the heavens. The shining, burning sensation coiled tighter and tighter until, as Tom gave himself one last pull, the delicate balance of it all snapped and Tom's orgasm washed over him like a wave. The warm slash of his release dripped over his fingers and onto Bill's pants. Tom closed his eyes and laid there, trying to get his breathing under some sort of control, as his cum began to cool.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Tom's head shot up to see Bill standing in his door way in shock. "Bill! It's…it's not what it looks like."

Bill's wide eyes went from Tom, who was thoroughly flushed, to his favorite equally debauched looking skinny jeans. There was a moment of silence as Bill looked back and forth between the two thing in his life he cared the most about.

Suddenly, "MOM! Tom ruined my favorite pair of jeans!" Bill screamed, still staring at Tom.

Tom was horrified.

"Tom did what?" Simone yelled from downstairs in the kitchen.

Bill continued to stare at his twin as a great depression washed over Tom. It was odd seeing Tom look so defeated, so lost and ashamed. Bill hated it.

"Never Mind!" Bill yelled back to his mother and Tom's eyes instantly lit up in surprise.

The twins could almost audible hear Simone rolling her eyes, "Don't hit him in the face Bill, you two have a photo shoot tomorrow!"

"I'll keep that in mind." Bill smirked as he slinked into the room, kicking the door shut behind him. Tom was still a mess.

"Bill…" Tom stammered, still in the process of tucking himself back in.

"You came on my favorite pair of jeans Tomi." Bill seethed as he approached his twin.

Tom bit his lower lip and tried to steel himself for the wrath that was about to be unleashed upon him. "It was your fault." Tom pointed out in an attempt to explain himself.

Bill stopped a few inches from where Tom sat on the bed and stood there with his hands on his hips. "My fault?" Bill gasped, "How was _this _my fault?" Bill asked as he grabbed the soiled denim and put it in Tom's face.

"You put them in my pile to try and get me to wear them. I know you did." Tom declared in his own defense.

Bill was almost shocked speechless, "So you decided to masturbate on them?"

"No…" Tom denied.

"Then why?" Bill questioned.

Tom swallowed heavily and hung his head in hopes that Bill wouldn't see the blush creeping into his cheeks, "Theysmelledlikegue"

Bill lent in closer to the point where he would have been at eye level with his brother, "What? They smelt like glue?"

Tom snapped his head up and glared at Bill, "No! They smelt like you."

Bill sucked in an awkward breath from being less then an inch away from Tom's face. Standing back up, Bill turned his gaze to look around the room, anywhere, at anything other then his twin. "Well," Bill swallowed nationally, "That's impossible they were just in the wash I know they were so they would have smelled like Dawn Fabric softener; not me."

Tom shook his head and leaned forward so he could nuzzle at the inseam of Bill's long leg just like he had done before. Except this time the rich wonderful scent of Bill was stronger and there was a warm blooded body behind the fabric, "Nope, they still smelled like you right here."

"T-Tom, what are you doing?" Bill stuttered, his heads automatically finding their way into Tom's dreadlocks and grabbing onto them tightly.

"Explaining myself." Tom cooed against Bill's thigh.

Despite his half hearted protests, Bill's body was responding to Tom's ministrations much on it's own accord and soon Bill was arching in his jeans. The tight cut of the pants exposing his state loud and clear. Tom took the opportunity to mouth at the clothed erection with fervor.

"T-tom." Bill moaned as his fingers ventured into his brother's dreads.

"Please Billa, please." Tom moaned as he continued to nuzzle Bill's groin, "I need you. Need to small you, taste you, feel you." Desperation was overtaking the boy as if every single cell in his body was craving for Bill.

Tom lipped at the fly of Bill's jeans, his hand moving to palm the trapped erection. Bill eyes fluttered closed and his lips trembled open in a soft gasp. "Tomi…stop…I'm gonna…"

The warning was drowned out by a violent moan that escaped Bill soon after as he spill his release in his skinny jeans before falling forward on top of his twin.

They laid together in a tangle of limbs, blissed out and panting between kisses they had been hiding from each other.

"You ruined another pair of my jeans Tomi." Bill groaned as he nibbled on Tom's ear sloppily. "I should kick your ass."

Tom shrugged, "It was worth it. And you never denied putting your jeans in my pile." Tom pointed out in defense as he pulled his twin closer.

Bill smirked and nuzzled deeper into the warmth of Tom's embrace. "Let's just say I was trying to get to the skinny of things."

Tom snorted, "Haha, you're so puny. So did you really put them in my pile on purpose?"

His twin gave a soft shrug and kissed his chest softly, "That's for me to know and you to keep worrying about."

"I hate you sometimes." Tom huffed indignantly. Slightly peeved at his brother for not confessing his crime.

"That's good." Bill smirked, flashing Tom a fiery look, "I hear hate sex is all the rage."


End file.
